


Underwater

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Series: Destiel in Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Heaven, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Water, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Castiel enjoys a night out with Dean. They decide to go swimming, together...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel in Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Underwater

*****

The stars shine brightly above Castiel, as he floats peacefully, on the surface of the water. He's naked, but unworried at the thought of anyone passing by.

Whenever you wished for privacy in heaven, it was granted you. If another resident wished to be alone or with a significant other at any given time, Castiel would get the sudden urge to go for a jog in the opposite direction of that person, or get the idea that he was needed in another part of heaven.

You never had to beg for others to visit you, if you were lonely, or had to tell someone to leave you alone, when they were supposed to. No-one ever had to ask permission to visit their friends, or apologize for leaving a social gathering, when it was time to give others their privacy. Therefore, if Castiel or Dean ever wanted to be alone...

There is a nearby splash, and Cas barely has time to react, when Dean grabs him and pulls him underwater. Castiel smiles as Dean swims them both towards one of their favorite make out spots. Unresisting, Cas allows Dean (who is also naked) to press him against the smooth, flat bed of the lake. Dean kisses Castiel roughly, and they wrap their arms around each other.

Castiel breaks the kiss to suck at Dean's neck, and Dean grabs hold of Castiel, as he pushes off the bottom of the lake, with his legs. They break the surface of the water, and Dean wrestles with Cas, until they are both laughing. The water seems to glow from the light of the moon, but neither of them takes notice.

Castiel turns and swims towards the shore, not having to check to see if Dean is swimming after him. When he emerges from the water, Castiel looks to make sure that his and Dean's clothing is still in a pile by the shore of the lake... before passing the pile of clothing by, naked and dripping wet. Cas hears Dean curse behind him, and smiles to himself. Dean grabs him from behind and Castiel lets out a soft moan. They both fall gracefully onto the grass, a tangle of limbs. Dean whispers gruffly into Castiel's ear. 

"Where do you think you're going?..."

"Mm. Dean...Dean..."

At no point, does anyone disturb them. And the stars stay out for as long as Dean and Castiel wish them to.

*****


End file.
